DigimonWiki:Project Channel
Okay, this is a rough draft. It's not meant to stay up permanently, so I'll just focus on getting the main goals across. As part of normal cleanup and copy-editing of the newly-split species articles, we're going to want to source everything we can (not as anally as 'pedia, but still generally), add high quality pictures that are properly named and categorized, give all relevant info on a species' appearances, and properly categorize each page. If you're not sure what this entails, take a look at the articles marked as finished on the lists below. Basically, the point of this project is to attempt to get rid of mistakes propagated by fansites which are left uncorrected, as well as to make the article truly comprehensive. This includes, especially the idea of what a Digimon's "official Japanese name" is. The list below is what those are - straight from the official Bandai website's Digimon Dictionary. An effort should be made to find both these, the official Japanese names, as well as the official English names. If a Digimon has not been given an official dub name, it needs to be listed under the Japanese name, with the Category:Undubbed beneath it. Relemon is a perfect example of this - a Digimon that had been known under a fan's translation of it's name, and so known neither by its English name or Japanese name. The best way to go about this, as far as I can see, is to get the pictures either from Toei sources or the Digimon Channel website, base the species' profile on the official bio, most of which are also available on the Digimon Channel site, and get game info either from personal sources or from online FAQs. The best source on Digimon Channel is the Digimon Dictionary, though the V-Pet guides are also useful. However, whatever is in the dictionary is to be taken as Bandai's final word on a Digimon. If you need help translating an official bio, contact User:AinzX or User:KrytenKoro. If you cannot get a translation done yourself or by someone you know personally, please don't do the profile bit, because many of the profiles translated by fansites are simply incorrect. Stick with what you can do. The Bandai-centric nature of this overview does not mean that only Bandai materials are to be considered - Digimon Analyser descriptions in the anime and manga should also be included, and the anime should be used as the first stop for names, pictures, etc. If you want to claim one of these, just sign with three ~ next to it. UPDATE: Digimon Channel has both changed its address and seems to intermittently require the use of a Japanese proxy to visit. We need to figure out how to deal with this, and correct all the links accordingly. Done (*) denotes that the bio was done with the most recent v-pet bio, and is subject to update. * Zurumon * Dodomon * Puttimon * Pupumon * Petitmon * Mokumon * Relemon * Pafumon * Frimon * Puroromon * Agumon (2006 anime version) * Agumon Hakase * Arkadimon (Rookie) * Terriermon * NiseAgumon Hakase * Lunamon(*) * Octmon * Gryzmon * KnightChessmon (White) * Mojyamon * Sabmarimon(*) * Ex-Tyranomon * Orochimon(*) * Shawujinmon * Shakkoumon * Vademon * Vademon X-Antibody * MarinDevimon * Lucemon Falldown Mode * LadyDevimon * Wisemon * Apollomon(*) * Vikemon(*) * AncientIrismon * AncientTroiamon * AncientBeatmon * AncientVolcamon * AncientMermaimon * AncientMegatheriumon * AncientWisemon * Examon * Ogudomon * Ornismon * Dianamon(*) * Demon * Dukemon * Duftmon * Neptunemon * Magnamon * Magnamon X-Antibody(*) * Marsmon * Minervamon * Millenniumon * MetalPiranimon * Mercurymon * Leviamon * Lilithmon * LordKnightmon Todo * Kuramon * Cocomon * Jyarimon * Zerimon * Chicomon * Choromon * Tsubumon * Nyokimon * Paomon * Bubbmon * Pitchmon * Fufumon * Punimon * Pururumon * Puwamon * Botamon * Popomon * Bommon * Poyomon * YukimiBotamon * Yuramon * Leafmon * Upamon * Caprimon * Gigimon * Kyaromon * Cupimon * Kyokyomon * Gummymon * Koromon * Xiaomon * Tanemon * Chibimon * Chapmon * Chocomon * Tunomon * Tsumemon * Tokomon * Dorimon * Nyaromon * Pagumon * Pinamon * Pyocomon * Budmon * Pukamon * PetiMeramon * Babydmon * Pokomon * Poromon * Missimon * Minomon * Mochimon * Wanyamon * Armadimon * Impmon * EbiBurgamon * Elecmon * Otamamon * Gaomon * Gazimon * Gabumon * Kamemon * Candmon * Guilmon * Kudamon * Koemon * KoKabuterimon * Gottsumon * Kotemon * Goblimon * Gomamon * Commandramon * Shakomon * Swimmon * Tyumon * Tentomon * ToyAgumon * Dracumon * Dracomon * DORUmon * Neamon * Hagurumon * V-mon * Patamon * Palmon * PicoDevimon * Piyomon * Betamon * Mushmon * Monodramon * Labramon * Lalamon * Ryudamon * Lucemon * Liollmon * Lopmon * Wormmon * Aquilamon * Ankylomon * Wizarmon * Woodmon * Airdramon * Angemon * Orgemon * Gaogamon * Garurumon * Gawappamon * Growmon * Centalmon * Coredramon (Blue) * Coredramon (Green) * Cockatrimon * Cyclomon * GeoGreymon * Seadramon * Scumon * Starmon * Stingmon * Strikedramon * Darcmon * Tyranomon * Devimon * Togemon * Nanimon * Numemon * Flymon * Vegimon * Porcupamon * Minotaurmon * Mechanorimon * Meramon * Monochromon * Yukidarumon * Unimon * Youkomon * Liamon * Revolmon * Rukamon * Leomon * RedVagimon * Reppamon * Waspmon * Astamon * AtlurKabuterimon (Red) * Anomalocarimon * Wingdramon * Karatenmon * Garudamon * Chimairamon * Groundramon * Grademon * Kumbhiramon * Cerberumon * Cyberdramon * Sinduramon * SkullGreymon * SkullSatamon * Scorpiomon * Zudomon * Dagomon * TonosamaGekomon * Triceramon * Knightmon * Nanomon * NeoDevimon * Pumpmon * Pandamon * Picklemon * HolyAngemon * Mermaimon * MachGaogamon * Mamemon * Mammon * MegaloGrowmon * MetalFantomon * Mephismon * Monzaemon * Yatagaramon * Rapidmon * RizeGreymon * Lilamon * Lilimon * RookChessmon * LoaderLiomon * Locomon * WereGarurumon * WaruMonzaemon * WarGreymon * ElDoradimon * OuRyumon * OfanimonGlorious CHAOS! * OmegamonGlorious CHAOS! * Gaioumon * GigaSeadramon * KingChessmon (White) * QueenChessmon * SaberLeomon * Sakuyamon * ShineGreymon * Z'd Garurumon * ZhuqiaomonGlorious CHAOS! * SkullMammon * Slayerdramon * QinglongmonGlorious CHAOS! * Diablomon * HiAndromon * BaihumonGlorious CHAOS! * BantyoLiomon * VictoryGreymon * Pharaohmon * Pukumon * Breakdramon * HerakleKabuterimon * Hououmon * MarinAngemon * MirageGaogamon * Mugendramon * MetalEtemon * MetalGarurumon * Lampmon * Ravmon * Rosemon * Lotusmon